1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved security packaging for displaying a data card having coded data disposed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
The purchase and usage of data or information cards has continued to increase in recent years to the point that the sale of data cards today is a multi-billion dollar industry. Often data cards are printed and issued with a predetermined balance and typically sold as a retail item. An example of such a card is a prepaid calling card which provides an individual with a set dollar amount of long distance telephone calls. The account is accessed and debited by using an account number provided on the calling card.
In addition to the increased purchasing of data cards have come increased security problems. More specifically, when selling prepaid data cards as a retail item they are being displayed at the point of purchase in such a manner that access to the account numbers can be inconspicuously gained, and in turn used, without significantly damaging the packaging in which the card is displayed. To this end, a need exists for an improved security packaging for displaying a data card having coded data disposed thereon at the point of purchase. It is to such an improved security packaging that the present invention is directed.